Just Harry and Draco Ficlet & drabble collection
by j folked
Summary: Like the title says, drabbles and ficlets featuring Harry and Draco. Some written for AWDT. Different ratings. Warnings will be updated accordingly.
1. Untitled Rated T

**A.N.:** Written for Misty's (mysweetprince) birthday. Inspired by future plot of **rpg afterglow** (lj community) as well. Unbeta'd.

Dawn. You've never understood why, but it's probably your favourite time of the day. You try to guess the reasons while you look at it through your living window. Maybe it's because you were locked in that cupboard under the stairs for so many years, you never really got the opportunity to watch a sunrise. Maybe it is because, for you, it's the quietest time of the day. Maybe it's because it helps to keep you grounded, reminding you that you are but a mere human being and thus nothing in the grand schemes of things. Maybe it's because it makes you think about him. Maybe, just maybe.

You heard the soft footsteps and you can't stop the little smile that creeps through your lips. He's trying to be covert, to surprise you, sneaky Slytherin quality, but he never can. How can he, when you are sure you'd be able to feel him in a 1000 square miles radio? When his presence, his smell, his body heat, even his magic, acts like a beacon for you? He is blinding light amidst the darkness of your life and you just can't help but walk to him, even if you can't see where you are going.

He wraps his arms around your waist, trying not to chuckle. "You knew I was coming, didn't you?" He asks with a pseudo-pout.

"Yes, I always know," you turn around in his arms returning his embrace and as you take in his expression, his enticing grey eyes, his flaxen hair, you realise the sun may as well go to hell. You have your own star to light your days, your private heat-source to keep your bed warm. And maybe, just maybe, dawn is at any hour of the day, as long as he is with you. Maybe, just maybe.


	2. The Promise of a New Day Rated M

**A.N.:** Written for the lj comm AWDT. Congrats on their shinny new comm. Prompt was slightly changed. Unbeta'd.

The first discernible ray of light breaks through the shroud of the night and you are yet to feel tired. You've lost count of how many hours, minutes, seconds you've been inside his body and truth be told, you couldn't care less. Apparently, neither does he, because even though at some point during the night he said he had work next morning, Potter and no, he didn't appreciate going to the Ministry sporting bags under his eyes and are you out of your mind, Malfoys never use beauty charms, he's still thrusting against you, as vigorous as the first time.

The first time. Just mere hours ago, although it feels like you've known each other _that_ way for much longer. Maybe you have, years of vicious school rivalry a prelude of sorts, foreplay so intense that the only possible outcome of it was for you to feel you are about to die; that you've died time and time again being like this; with him.

He purrs and closes his eyes and you thank god because you think you could fall in the abyss of his gaze and you don't want to lose contact with reality. That would mean not being able to feel the muscles of his taut stomach contracting when he meets your thrusts; hear the half moan half whimper that accompanies his movements; taste his mouth when you can't tolerate the distance anymore and you kiss him, hard, relentless; smell the enthralling mix of his sweat, come and just his aroma that intoxicates you; see the wanton display he is, so unbecoming of a Malfoy and all for you. He's driving you crazy.

You feel your blood boil, the desire so high and maybe it's the newness of it all, but you feel alive, fresh; full of life. You feel reborn, and all of the sudden everything makes sense. All the pain, tragedy and hardship you thought was your lot in life was really just payment, the price for being able to feel, hear, taste, smell and see this; it; him.

Culmination comes much too quick, a bittersweet sentiment of ecstasy and sorrow. _Draco_, you say just when you feel the last tremor and he smiles, like a kid on Christmas morning and any misgivings you have, any doubt or fear banishes as the darkness of the night before the promise of a new day.

You smile back.


End file.
